1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of electronic circuit testing, and, more particularly, embedded testing of electronic circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic circuit designers face a seemingly relentless demand for new electronic devices that can provide increasingly sophisticated capabilities and offer ever greater bandwidth operability. This demand is reflected in the drive to integrate various digital and analog components in smaller areas, using fewer chips. Indeed, a frequently-cited goal is to create an integrated system on a single chip, a so-called “system-on-a-chip” (SoC) in which a small crystal of silicon or other semiconductor material would be fabricated to carry out each of the various electronic functions of an entire system. Aided by advances in processing technologies, electronic circuit designers are moving ever closer to this goal by increasingly integrating various digital and analog components. The result is an ever increasing array of chips that integrate varied mixed-signal circuits, including integrated RF and microwave circuits.
As chips become more complex—integrating, for example, mixed-signal/RF circuits—the need for more accurate testing of such circuits is likely to increase. This is largely due to the fact that in most instances the expenses associated with complex testing equipment and time lost in testing are among the more significant factors contributing to the costs of designing and manufacturing new, ever more complex integrated circuits (ICs). Accordingly, if costs are to be constrained in the face of unabated demand for more complexity and more integration, there will necessarily need to be better techniques for testing mixed-signal ICs.